


[Podfic of] Twitter and a Problematic Ship walk into a bar

by carboncopies



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author made this for salt reasons and salt reasons alone, Cover Art Welcome, Crack, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by bigdicktwink347.Author's summary: The barman is not a character in this fic.Podfic length - 0:07:27
Relationships: Problematic Ship/Twitter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic of] Twitter and a Problematic Ship walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twitter and a Problematic Ship walk into a bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099270) by [bigdicktwink347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdicktwink347/pseuds/bigdicktwink347). 



> This is the first podfic I've recorded in like two and a half months. Thank you to bigdicktwink347 for giving me permission to record this, it was a really fun time 😆

Podfic length - 0:07:27  
File size - 8.3MB (mp3)

**You can download or stream this podfic via the google drive link**[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wAMKUpLkgs1FxPO4H5tKcZlHxwdTrKsh/view?usp=sharing).

Intro/outro music: Local Forecast - Elevator by Kevin MacLeod.


End file.
